choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Walsh
Tommy Walsh, a character in the ''Veil of Secrets'' book, was the Chief of the Birchport Police Department until his death in Chapter 14. He made his first appearance in Chapter 2. Appearance Tommy has blue eyes, short brown hair and has fair skin. He wears an official blue police shirt decorated with a name tag, badge, two golden stars on his collar and another police force badge on his left shoulder, along with a navy blue tie. He is described to be a heavy-set middle-aged man in Chapter 2. Personality Tommy is shown to be rude, lazy, and looks for any excuse to not do any Police work. He treats his deputies, Jeff and Naomi, very poorly, often yelling at them and assigning them menial tasks. It is heavily implied that he takes bribes from the Sterling family. In Chapter 5, he is implied to be racist towards African-Americans, as Grant called him Chief Racial Profiling. He is also implied to be sexist given that Naomi states that she is often discriminated against for being the only woman on the force. In Chapter 8, he states that Kate killed her fiancé and faked her kidnapping, despite all evidence that prove the opposite. However, Walsh ignores all the other evidence and proceeds to arrest Kate without showing any remorse. He does not care about knowing the truth or investigating for the real culprit. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 3: The Powers That Be * Chapter 5: The Whole Bloody Affair * Chapter 8: ...And Found * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage * Chapter 11: Lawful Good * Chapter 13: Under the Bed * Chapter 14: The Face of Evil Relationships Pierce Sterling Tommy and Pierce are old friends. It is heavily implied that Walsh is corrupt given that he will only do a task with Pierce's approval. Your Character Your character immediately has a negative impression of him due to his reluctance to investigate Kate's disappearance, labeling him as incompetent and lazy. However, Flynn states that he is very influential and is not the type of person you would want as an enemy. In Chapter 3, you can accuse him of being corrupt. In Chapter 11, he tries to force you out of Birchport. He also says that you and Naomi deserve each other for the being a "constant pain in his ass". When it is found that he is corrupt, he begs for Your Character for help but you refused. Gallery Naomi the new deputy.jpg|Tommy with Naomi & Jeff VOSSneakpeekintoClueboard.jpg|Tommy on MC's Clue Board Tommy Shot in the Head.jpg|Shot in the head in Ch.14 Trivia * In Chapter 5, he issued an APB for Kate O'Malley. * His policy is to not file a missing persons report until said person has been missing for 24 hours. * He resembles actor James Gandolfini. * He shares the same forename as Tommy Phelps, a character from the Red Carpet Diaries series. *The name Tommy is of Greek, English and Aramaic origin, which means "twin". It's a variant of the name Thomas. **The surname Walsh is of Irish origin and means: Briton, foreigner, welshman, Wales. * In Chapter 7, it is revealed that he is campaigning to be the Sheriff of Birchport. * His crimes include obstruction of justice, aiding and abetting, and drug trafficking. * Pixelberry used this same character model for Lucius, a character from A Courtesan of Rome; albeit changing some things like his skin tone and hairstyle. ** In a similar way, his character model was also used for Ulrich Ziegler, a character in The Heist: Monaco. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jeff Duffy